Star Crossed Path
by Star-crossed-eyes
Summary: Stardust/Narnia thing going on here, Sam and Liam. twins. with a destiny in Narnia. But there is more to Sam than meets the eye. Set after the movie 'prince caspain' basically they didn't leave Narnia after the war with miraz. PeterxOC OCxOC SusanxCaspain
1. Chapter 1

The Star Crossed Path

The Star Crossed Path.

Introduction

The Wardrobe

Sam stood anger burning through her eyes, Tim leaned on the door frame, not even caring what he'd done.

"What?" was all she could muster.

"I'm sorry Sam, it's just I had a moment of weakness."

"I moment of weakness?! You're not sorry! You don't even care!"

"True…" he smiled cheekily, her face remained stony.

"OH! JUST GET OUT!" She screamed pointing at the door.

"Look, I made out with Jenny…I know it's bad but babe…me and her just you know…clicked."

"Yeah I'll click your ass in a minute GET OUT!" He advanced on her

"Come on Sammy…"

"SAM!" she corrected him angrily.

"Look, I still love you babe!" he put his hand up to stroke her face but she slapped him away.

"We were together for months, and I find out you have been cheating on me with my EX best friend behind my back?"

"Come on babe! I'm seventeen! That's what I do!"

"Well I'm sixteen! So GET OUT!" she punched him so hard he had to grab hold of the wall to support himself.

"Fine." He walked out and slammed the door. The tears came then, angry hot tears as she punched her bed. How could he betray her like that? Why is it that every single guy she goes for treats her like dirt? Maybe all guys were just horrible and all of them thought they could pull a fast one on her. After a long crying session with her pillow, she decided to not fall in love, her heart couldn't take it anymore. She was tired of being used and people treating her as if she didn't have feelings.

Samantha lived in a foster home, she didn't like living there, all other kids who were to be adopted, or fostered. But everyone was always looking for little kids; apparently she wasn't cute enough for a family. So she was to spend the rest of her days there, well until she was eighteen anyway. She only had one person in the world that she loved now, that was Liam. Liam was her elder brother, only by a couple of hours, they were twins. They had no one to look after them, there parents had just dumped them, and they didn't even have many memories of them. Liam would always be there to protect his sister, they loved each other which was the reason they refused to be fostered unless it was together.

Amanda Smith ran the foster home and had become worried about Sam ever since her bust up with her boyfriend. On Saturday afternoon, Amanda literally pulled Sam out of her room and asked her to clean the attic out with her. Sam agreed but only to keep Amanda off her back, Sam didn't really like Amanda, in fact she didn't really like anyone, and she was far to smiley and tried to hard to make you feel better and ended up making it worse. They were well on there way of working through what to keep and what to throw away when Sam pulled out an old box covered in dust making her cough. Amanda came over and asked her what she'd found to be making that racket. Sam pulled open the box which revealed a box of old photographs and other trinkets. She and Amanda looked at the photos' they were from around 1940 because they were those old brown ones. Sam rummaged to the bottom of the box and pulled out a photo frame. She brushed the dust from the glass and was greeted by four children and a man. A small girl about the age of seven smiled up at her, while Sam presumed that a girl who was her sister looked gracefully at the camera, around Sam's age. A boy of about twelve/thirteen, looked across the picture not really that happy, but still trying to make an effort, but in the middle of the picture behind his younger sister sat the oldest boy, when the picture was taken he looked around Sam's age but it was hard to tell. He was handsome but they all looked weird as if kids from Sam's time had been pushed back in time. Amanda peered over her shoulder and pointed at the old man sitting in the chair.

"That's my Great, great grandfather…most of the things here are his…this is his house that's why it's so big."

"Wow…who are the kids? His?" Sam questioned not taking her eyes off them.

"No…I think they were evacuees" Amanda frowned and went back to her box. Sam had heard about Evacuees in her history lessons, she smiled, checking Amanda wasn't looking, and she slipped the photo out the frame and into her jean pocket. She packed the photos away and stood up; being in the same position had given her back ache.

"Do you mind going up the back for me? I think there's something back there." Sam nodded huffing slightly and climbed over a couple of boxes to get to the back. She tried to avoid a box in her way but instead tripped over it and landed in a heap in front of a sheet covered rectangle. She stood up brushing the dust from her clothes. She frowned

"Amanda!"

"Yes?!" Amanda shouted back over the piles of boxes

"What's this?" She looked back to see Amanda's head pop over the top of the boxes

"Oh…I dunno." She said squinting and climbing toward Sam, they both pulled the sheet off and stood back. A magnificent oak wardrobe stood there. Sam stood amazed at the thing in front of her. Carvings were all over it she looked closer and saw animals, but not normal ones, some with a horse's body and a man's torso. A centaur? Was it called? A lion stood in the centre, its body muscular and its eyes as if watching.

"Oh wow, that's lovely." Amanda touched the carvings "Shame it'll have to go out…"

"Why!?" Sam said in alarm gaping at Amanda

"Well…come on what kid here is going to want this?"

"I will…" Sam said still transfixed with it.

"Really? It's not like you Sammy."

"I like it…its cool"

"Well, I guess you better have it then! No point it going to waste is it! Plus you need a new wardrobe your old one's falling to bits!"

She sat on her bed gazing at the wardrobe. It was beautifully carved and it was just…something about it felt…weird. Like it was more than it seemed. Liam entered the room and his blue eyes met Sam's grey ones. Liam and Sam looked nothing alike in the face, Liam had brown hair and blue eyes, Sam brown hair and grey eyes but there were so different from one another.

"You got a wardrobe?"

"Yes." Was all she replied. He turned his attention to the wardrobe.

"Is there anything in it?"

"No, well all my clothes, but there wasn't anything else."

"Is it me…or does it feel weird..?"

"No...I thought that to…probably just because it's new." she finished still not to sure herself; he eyed the wardrobe and then turned back to Sam.

"Well, I'm going to bed now, I need sleep."

"Same. Good night! Love you Liam!"

"Yeah yeah! Night" he smiled and turned the light out, Sam laughed and got into bed. Why was it that the wardrobe made her feel as if someone was watching? She shrugged off her paranoia and closed her eyes.

* * *

**So what do you think so far? Please review! If i don't get any i'll presume it isn't good and just delet it...lmao thanks guys. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

**Sorry! i wrote a mentally long chapter! It's only because I'm trying to get the story underway. Don't worry if the characters don't seem to deep yet, they will! **

**Disclaimer; only own Sam and Liam**

* * *

Chapter One

Sleeping to dream.

_She had been running, and when she looked down she had been wearing a dress. Sam did not wear dresses. A black horse and an unknown horseman had been charging after her, she was charging through a forest and things were screaming. She didn't know what to do. Suddenly out of no where a lion jumped into the air and the horse reared up and galloped away, the horseman stared back not wanting to give up its prey but the Lion bared its teeth. She backed away; a lion was not a good thing to meet. It turned around and she held her breath. _

"_Samantha." it said. The lion was speaking. _

"_Random…talking lion. I must be dreaming"_

"_My name is Aslan. You need to step into the wardrobe, Samantha." She laughed and _

"_Why?" she asked "Why would I step into a wardrobe?" _

"_It is your density." The lion melted away and so did the landscape. Now she was in the middle of a battle field, a boy was lying in her arms, his hair was black and he didn't look alive, she was shaking him, and crying. A sword was thrust into the ground next to her; she looked up and saw a girl with wavy brown hair. She didn't understand. Her dreams were spiralling out of control. _

_She blinked and it changed again she was standing next to two girls,one with long brown hair didn't seem to notice she was there but then the other one turned._

"_Please Sam go into the wardrobe. We need you."_

"_Why do people keep asking me that! IT'S A WARDROBE!" Sam shouted a frown crossing her face. Suddenly the ground opened up beneath her feet and she was falling through black, glancing up she saw the smaller girl extending her hand to catch her. She was about to hit the ground when a very handsome young guy caught her and he said_

"_Just go through it." He smiled and she shook her head. _

"_Who are you?"_

"_Narnian's." The young man said in surprise of her not knowing. She blinked again and watched as a forest appeared in front of her. _

_She was walking through it when she heard a noise behind her, she turned and all she saw was a glint of a sword as it swung at her. _

Then she woke up, breathing fast. She got out of bed standing right in front of the wardrobe. Something about it didn't feel right. The air around it felt different. Who were those people? Where had she seen them before? Suddenly something hit her memory, she ran to her jeans that were slung over a chair and grabbed the picture, unfolding it quickly she looked. It was them. But they had been in medieval clothes? And why the hell had she been dreaming about them!?

_It was only a dream._

She laughed, yes, was her mind going crazy? She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. It was still dark, the moonlight shone across her dark room as she clambered back into her bed.

"Just a dream Sam…just a dream…" she closed her eyes and exhaled. Soon she was back into her strange dreams, knights in armour flashed past her eye lids, a girl shooting a bow and arrow and a Lion, his eyes peering at her as if she was really there, really in the place…really in…

_Narnia… _

A voice whispered it right in her ear; she sat bolt upright shaking and breathing hard. The daylight now shone through the curtains. She could hear the clatter of cutlery downstairs and a familiar voice called

"Oi Sam! Are you coming down today?!" Her brother's oh-so-polite way of talking to her echoed up the stairs.

"Coming!" She shouted back shakily.

School was even worse; Martha sat next to her, her eye brow raised as Sam jumped at every sound someone made.

"Urrrr…you didn't get much sleep last night…did you Sam?"

"Huh?! What!?" She had dosed off only to be awoken by a sword flashing past her.

"Sleep…you didn't get much S.L.E.E.P"

"Oh…no…how can you tell?" She said rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Just call it 'the massive bag's under the eyes' trick…kind of gives it away."

"Ah…" Sam said leaning on her arm.

"Look…there's Jenny…"

"Good…good…" Sam said yawing again

"No…that's bad…Look…Sam, since the whole Tim cheating on you thing you were going mental…saying how you would kill her. First chance you got. She's right THERE!" Martha pointed at her.

"That's nice, yes very cute."

"SAM!!" the whole class looked around as Martha shouted in her ear. Sam sat up rubbing it

"Ok! NO need to bloody shout! And…I recon there are more IMPORTANT things in life other than that…so there we go..."

"Ok…right…so no fight?"

"No fight."

"Dam…everyone needed a new one..."

She walked home irritable and unable to cope, she needed to sleep without getting woken up by a sword or a warrior or something! ANYTHING! Even if it was a horrible dream, anything! Just allow her to sleep! She dumped her school bag and collapsed on her bed, she didn't realise but her brother stood in the door way his sleeves rolled up, school tie lose, smiling at her, he walked across and drew the cover over her.

"Sleep well Samantha."

_She stood in a rose garden, the sun was bright, but her vision seemed to be hazy. She looked down and was this time wearing a light blue gown. She looked around but no one seemed to be there. Butterflies swayed about and birds sung as she walked around, suddenly there was a shout._

"_Who are you?" She turned to see the boy from the photograph standing there frowning at her. _

"_Um…never mind that what you are doing appearing in my flipping dreams! I'll put the photo back but please! LET ME SLEEP!"_

"_Well…that's kind of hard seeing as you're in my dreams." He said an arrogant tone to his voice._

"_No way did you just say that!" she said the boy looked confused "What is it? You want me to put the picture back? I don't mind, really I will, just stop haunting me!" _

"_I'm not!" He said "What picture? What are you talking about?"_

"_You know I found it in the box by the Wardrobe and I was looking at stuff and Amanda said they were her great granddads, and that's when I found the wardrobe! It was carved and-"_

"_You have the wardrobe?" The boy said_

"_Yes…" she said slightly annoyed that he didn't let her finish her story. _

"_Who are you? Wait why am I even talking to you? Your part of my imagination! You'll just go away!" he said looking pleased with himself for working that one out. She waited for a second._

"_Nope…still here. Anyway it's the opposite way round…your in my imagination." They both stood looking at each other, trying to suss each other out. "Who knows next the talking Lion will turn up?" Suddenly the young man advanced on her his sword drawn_

"_What do you know about Aslan?" His eyes were narrowed. _

"_Whoa!" She pushed his sword away "I don't really want to die..!" _

"_Ug! Just get out of my dreams already." He said _

"_YOUR IN MINE!" She said not giving up_

"_What? How…wait it's a dream Peter…"_

"_PETER! Aha! I know your name!" _

"_Be quiet!"_

"_No! Why are you acting all high and mighty? What are you? A prince?" She laughed crossing her arms. _

"_A king, actually" He said smugly. _

"_You're a king? Don't make me laugh"_

"_I didn't…" he said looking at her. He was at least a head taller than her and his eyes were blue and she couldn't help staring at them. "What..?"_

"_Who are you…why did I make you up?" she said almost asking herself_

"_You didn't." there stares were different now, no longer trying to win. _

"_So you're real…No that's impossible."_

"_Well, you can't be real."_

"_Uh! And why not!" She said hands on hips. _

"_Because…there aren't people in Narnia. Only me and my brother and sisters."_

"_Well... I am real…aren't I?" he looked her up and down, she did the same "I asked for a nice dream…" _

"_Well…sorry you got me instead." He smiled_

"_But you've been in them before." She said _

"_I don't remember seeing you before.."_

"_I-" she suddenly felt weird. She got one last look at his face, then she was waking up, fading from the dream she looked at her hands they were disappearing. _

"_I told you, your part of my imagination. Wait what's your name?"_

"_It's…it's…S-"_

She woke up, her room full of sunlight. She shook her head, why was this happening? Why was she imaging a boy from a photo?

She remembered it was a Saturday today and lay back onto her pillows. She just didn't understand why her mind was creating these people, she didn't know them or know if they were dead or what there names were…well she knew one. Peter...she thought for a second her fringe falling in front of her eyes. She pushed herself out of bed and rubbed her arms, it was early autumn so the sun was shining through the leaves. She gazed at the wardrobe, what was it about this new object that made her mind wonder.

When Sam had been a little girl, she remembered her father used to read her fairy tales, the ones about magical lands and princes, but after he and her mother had vanished, she realised fairy tales didn't come true, her and her orphaned brother were alone in the world. No mother, no father, no other family, everyone else was all gone. Sometimes she wished she was in a land where things you couldn't even imagine were true, mythical creatures roamed the land and it was full of old style people in medieval villages. Hills, mountains and fields as far as the eye could see, the fields full of flowers so tall they came up to your waist. And of course that person to hold you and tell you everything was ok.

But Fairy tales and wishes didn't come true.

That night a rain storm rushed across the sky, filling it with clouds that were silvery grey. She had spent the day cleaning out the rest of the loft with Amanda and had had a pretty good day, Liam had come to help and they had laughed and smiled about memories that they would never lose. Her brother could play guitar, that night they sat in her room, he strummed a song and practised the latest he had written, and she listened smiling. The rain fell that night and pounded on the windows causing the windows to shiver in there panes. She bid her brother good night at eleven and settled into sleep.

_She was looking up at a sky filled with what looked like diamonds. She looked around seeing herself on a hilltop looking around at the satin dark blue sky. Below stood a concrete slab with a building slightly underground, she smiled. It was a beautiful place, just like her perfect world. She lay back on the grass that whistled as a warm breeze brushed past her. _

"_Hello again, Samantha." She turned quickly to see the Lion Aslan standing tall and proud on the hill top. _

"_Aslan right?"_

"_Right." He chuckled deeply, sitting next to her as she leaned on her arms. "You see that man...standing on the concrete leaning against the pillar." _

"_Yeah, what about him?" she questioned smiling_

"_That is Peter. Being a king, he is planning a revolt with a Prince called Caspian...they don't really get on but they will in time."_

"_I really don't believe that he is a king!" She laughed shaking her head "I mean he's what? My age?"_

"_One year older...you'll be surprised, Peter may be slightly arrogant." She looked at him her eye brow raised "Ok quite a bit arrogant...but he is a good leader and he had to grow up quickly." Sam looked away from Aslan bringing her knees into her chest. _

"_Everyone has to grow up. I did."_

"_Yes. You did so you'll know how he feels. Abandoned...has to look after everyone he cares about." She watched the figure walk down the walk way, and then suddenly he turned and looked toward where she sat. "He can't see us...I am as you are...just a dream." _

"_I am not a dream! For the last time! I exist!" She stood up, Aslan's eyes bored into hers. _

"_Not in his world...he doesn't even know you..." _

"_I know."_

"_He hasn't dreamed about you since that time you met him in the garden and that was months ago."_

"_You're kidding! That was last night." She said laughing at the Lion_

"_No Samantha...the time in Narnia is so different to your time." _

"_Narnia? I've never heard of it." She looked at the Lion_

"_That's because it isn't in your world. But you can choose, this world if you want." The lion walked away, she turned to look at the concrete "Just like in the books your father read to you." She turned quickly to tell ask him what he knew about her father but he wasn't there. She frowned and shut her eyes._

Waking up in the middle of the night is a horrible experience, you probably know. She jumped out of bed her cover wrapped around her a gazed at the carved lion.

"What are you?" she whispered, touching the carving. She opened the wardrobe and to her amazement instead of her clothes about twenty fur coats greeted her, she gasped and dropped the covers around her shoulders.

Was this... the way to...

"_Narnia._" The wind whispered in her ear. She pulled the coats apart and stepped in the wardrobe, she dragged herself through them. Almost becoming enclosed in coats she stepped forwards into the blinding darkness and her hands groped the world around her. Her hand met fur and she kept climbing through until to her surprise light burst from behind a coat and she grasped onto what felt like a tree, no it was a tree! She almost ran forward, and into the bright sunlight. A smile spread across her face. She wasn't dreaming this time.

She ran to Liam's room, woke him up (much to Liam's protest and much to the shushing of Sam) and they walked quickly and quietly back to Sam's room. The fur coats still hung there.

"What? You woke me up because you bought fur coats?" Liam hissed rubbing his eyes.

She took his hand smiling, and led him into the wardrobe.

"Sam this is stupid!" he hissed back

"No it isn't come on!" The twins clambered in and pushed the coats aside. "Close the door." There was a squeak and they were plunged into a dim light.

"Now what?" He grumbled

"Put it this way Liam, if the door is shut, and there aren't any cracks letting light in, where is the light coming from?" She could see Liam's eyes widen in the gloom. She pushed forward but not before grasping Liam's hand. Suddenly they both fell forward, Liam landing on Sam.

"Oh my god." Sam looked up to her brother. They had landed in a clearing, trees all around them and a lamppost above there heads. It was dawn here too. She smiled and got up Liam by her side.

"This is amazing!" She looked around flinging up her arms and spinning around, laughing

"Is this a dream?" Liam said his eyes wide a smile across his handsome face.

"No…it really isn't. This is real." A breeze caught her hair and the sun on her cheeks. She smiled.

"So we aren't at the home anymore?" He just couldn't believe it. Charlotte walked forwards and parted the trees, more sun light met her and as Liam walked up behind her he gasped. They were standing on the edge of a valley, water spiralled down a waterfall to the valley floor and in the distance, mountains and hills rolled onwards as far as the eye could see. It was incredible. The sun light lifted Liam's heart; Sam couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

"Narnia..." she whispered her eyes scanning the landscape

"Sorry?" Liam said half in a dream

"Its name is Narnia...This land."

"How did you know that? Where is this place...why was it in the back of your wardrobe!" He was confused and his head hurt

"Best not to think about it." She said she laughed and started to make her way down a path to the bottom of the Valley.

"Where are you going Sam?" He said running after her

"Well...here...I'm not going back there Liam!"

"I didn't mean that" He laughed "I meant look what you're dressed in!" She looked down; her pyjama bottoms greeted her and her light blue tank top; thank god she hadn't taken her bra off last night. He was wearing pyjama bottoms too and a T-shirt.

"Well...we haven't got any other clothes and mine are all replaced by coats so..." She said still smiling

"True..." he said he looked at the grass beneath his bare feet. "No shoes though..." He looked up to see her smiling; she pushed past him and ran towards a Lion.

"OH MY GOD! SAM STOP!" he watched in amazement as she hugged the Lion and it laughed. IT LAUGHED. "Oh...dear...I thought this was real...that sucks."

"It's not I promise."

"How can it not be! There's a talking Lion!!"

"This is my friend...his name is Aslan...it's just different here Liam." He eyed the Lion which was almost as tall as him.

"Um...well I've never said hello to a lion before" he rubbed the back of his neck. "Roar?" He received a slap from Sam but Aslan laughed.

"Hello, Samantha, how are you liking Narnia?"

"Aslan it's wonderful! I never knew places like this existed!"

"They do if you believe child. And you did, you wanted somewhere to go, and you found Narnia." Sam smiled at the Lion "If you look in the forest, you may find what your looking for."

"Oh look behind a tree...in a forest...yeah that'll be easy..." Liam muttered under his breath, Sam took his hand and led him to the correct tree. Behind it was a two folded pieces of material.

"Aslan it's beautiful!" She pulled the sky blue material up and a dress unravelled; there was a Celtic design on the bottom, it and embroidered around the hem and chest area showing off a 'tiny bit' of her cleavage.

"I saw these sleeves out of the lord of the rings movie!" She laughed after putting it on, the sleeves were very long. It was very fitted and made her look curvy; her brown hair tumbled down her back her hair naturally straight. She spun around making it whip up and create a circle around her. Her brother emerged from behind a distant tree looking angry.

"I only like the sword." He was wearing a cotton shirt the sleeves puffing out at the ends, cutting it off at the wrist. A green waistcoat that came down to his thighs tied at the middle with a belt, black trousers and black boots.

"I really like it! I think it suits you." She said

"Really..?" he said raising his eye brow doubt in his voice

"Yes...you look very dashing." He laughed and hugged his sister Aslan stood in front of them.

"The reason I give you both a sword is because as beautiful as Narnia is, there are enemies."

"Are you not coming with us Aslan?" Liam asked

"Alas...I cannot but if you need me I'll be there. I give my word."

"Thank you Aslan, you made my dream come true." Sam smiled then hugged the Lion.

"I will depart now, good luck on your journey children." The lion walked steadily into the forest and disappeared into the dense trees.

"Well...lets be off...we can stop at the river to get water. Yeah?" Liam looked at his sister who was staring out at Narnia. "Sam?" she snapped out of her thoughts and replied

"Oh yeah sorry, lets go for it." As the sun got brighter it illuminated the two teenagers walking down the slope.

Peter woke early that morning, he frowned and looked at the window, and he predicted it was about six thirty. He dressed in his usual clothes, a shirt and tunic, then brown trousers and boots. He practically ran down the corridor then bust onto the balcony. He laid his head on his arm and leaned on the wall, he couldn't sleep. He kept having these horrible dreams, they were of the beautiful girl and she was running and running and he was trying to save her but he couldn't. He didn't know what they meant and he didn't know what to do. Standing up fully and rubbing his eyes he looked up, Narnia really was beautiful. Everything about it was perfect. The sun shone throughout the land, but it was quiet, something wasn't right and he couldn't put his finger on it. He looked around once more; the quiet landscape stared back at him. He sighed and walked back into the castle.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

**Hi guys! Thanks alot for the reviews! They make me smile! SO! This is (thank god) a much shorter chapter than the other one. Hope you like it.) peace out.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Separated

It had all happened so fast; they had gotten down to the river and had been laughing and joking. It had been one of the happiest days of their lives, but as always things don't always turn out how you want. Even when life is fair, it seems to do something to make your happiest moment your worst nightmare.

Sam and Liam had been sitting by the river; it had taken them almost the whole day to walk down the valley to the river below. The sun had started to go down and the sky had turned five different colours at once, yellow, orange, pink, blue and purple as the night drew in. Liam had lit a fire and Sam was lying on her back, watching the pink clouds. It had been a peaceful night, telling stories and laughing. Sam, much to Liam's surprise had caught and cooked some fish from the river remarking that

"I am SO happy I went to those survival classes..." Then it happened, one minute they were laughing and joking round a fire and the next they had been attacked. A gang of the most amazing looking creatures either had ever scene, surrounded them. Half man, half wolf.

"Werewolves..?" Liam had asked his sister, but they weren't the usual one's you saw on the TV, they were walking like humans and talked like humans. Plus they wore black uniforms, all had weapons. Liam stood up, making Sam stand behind him, but she noticed this didn't help as loads stood behind them.

"YOU!" One werewolf shouted, Sam guessed he was the leader,

"Yes..?" Liam said sighing; he was used to being ordered about by teachers that didn't know what his name was.

"All young male humans are to report to us! Why have you not!"

"Um...sorry, but I didn't get the memo...so if we could just get out of your hair then-"

"INSOLANCE!" It cried walking forward and grabbing Liam's arm, Sam punched it right in the snout and the other soldier's gasped, and then started snarling.

"Not the best idea Sam..." Liam said as the werewolf's advanced

"Well excuse me if I don't want you dead!" she hissed back

"They didn't say they were going to kill me did they!" He said looking at her. The leader got up and Sam held her breath

"Idiotic girl, you shall pay!" he snarled and it grabbed her arm and she gasped as its claws punched her arm, little droplets of blood came to the surface. It held its long sword to her throat and it said to Liam "Your friend shall not die if you come quietly." She struggled against the things grip and signalled with her eyes to Liam, he didn't get what she was saying "Hurry up boy!" it snarled.

"I choose-" suddenly Sam kicked the wolf in the pelvis, sending him to the ground howling in agony and her to grab Liam's arm and run, they sprinted towards the forest and could hear the things behind them.

"FOR GODDNESS SAKE LIAM!"

"What? You're the one that kicked him in the balls!"

"No! I was telling you to RUN!" she gasped in between breaths, suddenly one of the soldier's jumped and pulled Liam to the ground, Sam screamed and skidded to a halt, she ran at the werewolf jumping on it's back. "GET OFF HIM!" She screamed. Suddenly she felt arms round her waist, she was pulled off by another werewolf and thrown to the ground, she hit the ground with a thud and Liam watched in horror as her head came in contact with a rock,

"SAM!!" He yelled, she didn't open her eyes. "NO! SAM!" He was dragged off by the werewolves, trying his best to get out of their grip. She opened her eyes and saw them dragging her brother on to a horse, she got up almost falling over, and her head felt like it had spilt in half. She staggered towards them, but as the horse charged off she screamed at the top of her voice

"LIAM!!" he saw her and his eyes didn't leave her as she tried to run after the horse that was drawing further and further away from her.

"I love you Sam! I'LL COME BACK FOR YOU I PROMISE!" he shouted. She swayed on the spot and put her hand up to feel her head, she looked at her hand to see the red colour of blood. She felt dizzy and slowed down; falling to her knees she got one last glimpse of her brother.

"_Is she ok?_" the voice echoed in her head, it was a little girl, she couldn't move, but could tell she was sitting next to her.

"_Well Lucy, does she look ok to you?_" a boys voice swam into her head this one was further away,

"_Ed, don't be horrible. She was just asking._" Another girls voice came into her head this one was older and standing above her.

"_Well, she's still breathing..._" a boy spoke, but he was older, more mature than Ed. Sun light hit her eyelids and she groaned.

"Oh my gosh, she's alive..." Ed said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Shut up Ed." The other boy said "Hello? Can you hear me?" she opened her eyes to see a boy looking straight at her, his eyes a beautiful blue colour. She blinked a couple of times and rubbed her head, causing her to wince.

"I can hear you perfectly fine thanks...especially when I have an enormous head ache." She sat up; the forest looked different in the sunlight. She looked around and saw Lucy sitting next to her looking concerned, the boy had withdrawn slightly but was still looking bemused, the other boy called Ed was a meter away leaning on a tree not looking partially interested, and the older girl stood behind the younger girl.

"Are you ok?" The older boy said

"Just..." she blinked again "...Fine."

"Are you sure, you look very pale!" she looked at Lucy and smiled

"Why would you care about someone you just met?" she asked laughing, the idea of someone caring made her laugh.

"What do you mean? We care for everything in Narnia." The older girl said, she was very pretty and had long brown hair a lot like Sam's.

"Well, that's-" she was suddenly pulled out of thought and put her head in her hands "Oh god! Liam!"

"Pardon me?" the older boy said

"My brother..." she stood up and swayed on the spot for a moment still light headed, the older boy held her arm to steady her, and then noticed the puncher wounds on her arm

"Were you attacked?" he asked suddenly very serious

"Yeah...wasn't the best moment ever...wait...who are you?" she said sounding quite drunk, although it was just because she was concussed

"Peter...and these are my siblings. What exactly happened?"

"Well, these weird things...I think their called werewolves, came and were like arg! And then they took...Liam." She swayed again and turned to look where her brother had disappeared all those hours ago,

"Oh god. What the..." she felt a hand looking through her hair at the cut that was no longer bleeding and looked around to see Peter, frowning at her, "We need to get you to the castle...your badly hurt." She laughed and stumbled feeling light headed, but he was holding on to her arms to make sure she didn't fall over.

"No, I need to wait for Liam...he said he'd come back for me..." she blinked again and looked at Peter "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"I don't think so..." he said

"No I do...I just can't remember..." her eyes didn't leave his face and Peter felt butterflies zoom into his stomach at being looked at through stunning grey eyes. She smiled and without warning collapsed into him. He caught her and Ed said

"Wow... I never understood what you meant when you said girls fell for you...but wow I see what you mean."

"Oh SHUT UP ED!" Peter said picking the unconscious girl up

"So...what do we do now?" Lucy said looking at the girl

"Take her back to the castle...she needs a healer..." Susan said frowning at the girl "Peter...what do you think she meant by her brother being taken by Werewolves?" Peter looked at his sister, and Lucy looked up at them both,

"Maybe she was confused..." Lucy said hopefully

"The werewolves can't be back...they were banished..." Peter said stubbornly, Susan and Lucy exchanged glances, but he knew himself if the werewolves were back, this was a very bad thing...

* * *

**One word. REVIEW! lmao love you guys. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

**Sorry that this chapter is mentally bad but i'm soooooo tired (work experince) so hope you like it anyway. **

* * *

Chapter Three 

Reality

A castle just by the river rush stood. It was newly built as they could not stay in the ruin's of cair paravel and the two kings and two queens of old had just gotten settled. It was beautiful and made of grey stone; its windows glinted in the distance. A small window stood and inside slept the figure of Sam, the gentle wind blew across her face causing her to sigh. The bed was soft and comfortable, and she nuzzled into it smiling. A badger shuffled around her bed and looked at her arm, dabbing a mixture onto it, she frowned in her sleep. Her head still thumped and she was waking up, being pulled from her slumber like being pulled over broken glass. A searing pain shot through her head and she sat bolt upright holding her head in pain. She gritted her teeth as the pain faded.

"Are you ok madam?" she looked to see the badger and frowned

"I'm fine thank you, I have to say this world can't get any better, they have talking badgers!"

"Um...yes, my name is Trufflehunter. I was healing your arm; you seemed to be in pain, has it gone?"

"A little." She smiled and swung her legs round the bed.

"Where are you going?" the badger asked amazed as she glided past him "I must insist you rest."

"No can do, sorry." She picked her sword up and swept her hair off her face.

"Madam." The badger put his hands out to stop the tall girl from leaving "You must rest, you have had a server head injury!"

"I know but I need to go and find my brother...and as no one else is going to save his sorry butt then I will." She smiled and stepped round the badger. It hurried after her as she walked coolly and gracefully down the corridor, glancing through door ways and looking for the way out. Her dress swept up behind her as she slid down the banister, her sword at her side. The badger ran after her as fast as his feet could carry him.

"I must insist you go back to bed!" it said out of breath, she turned and crouched down looking into the badgers eyes,

"I appreciate all the things you have done for me and that you have healed me, but I must find my brother. No one else will!" She smiled and he frowned "Please, I must go..."

"I cannot stop you from leaving but I warn you his majesty will not be very happy about this." His eyes stared at her, she stood up and laughed

"Well, he can be unhappy about it as much as he flipping likes, I've got to go." She walked out of the castle and into the bright sunlight. She stretched and looked around at the surrounding area. Woodland met her eyes and she sighed, this was going to be much harder than she thought. Her head started to hurt again and she winced, closing her eyes. She didn't need this right now; Liam was her number one priory. Her brother was the only one that cared about her and she was, for once, going to have to save him. She walked down the stone steps, her head ache getting worse by the second. When she reached the bottom she turned and waved at the badger, he waved back, worry etched across his face.

* * *

The forest was shady and cool as she walked through the trees her hand on the hilt of her sword. This wasn't as great as she thought, her head was starting to hurt again and she had gotten lost about half an hour ago. She had decided to just head in the same direction a.k.a north. She wasn't having much luck and was deciding weather or not to just give up and find her way back when she heard something moving behind her. She turned around and looked suspiciously around but when nothing was there she shook her head and kept walking. After a few minutes she heard the sound again, she turned abruptly but nothing revealed itself, she bit her lip and realised how much danger she was really in. Yes, she had a weapon but had no idea how to use it and she was already injured making her weaker. After coming to the conclusion she was just paranoid she kept walking, now and then glancing behind her to see if anything was there.

After a while she sat down against an old oak tree, she laid her head against it and closed her eyes. Today had been too much for her and she couldn't deal with the walking any longer.

"_No star is safe in Narnia." _

She woke suddenly jumping out of her skin; someone had whispered that right in her ear.She stood up looking around, right now she just wanted to be at home, just wanted to be with Liam and feel safe. 'No star is safe in Narnia? But what could that mean, stars?' she thought to herself. It was dark now and she had fallen asleep for too long causing her to also have lost track of time. She walked into the middle of a dusty clearing and looked around, something was watching her, and she knew it. Suddenly a house's grunt sounded, she turned slowly already getting the sense of daja vu. A black horse and an unknown horseman, his face hidden watching her as she stared in complete horror. They stood for a minute in complete silence. Then she ran, with all the energy she could muster, ran. The horse charged after her bolting through the trees, as she dogged them and breathed heavily and quickly. She was almost crying in complete fear for her life. She seemed to have forgotten the last part of her dream but as she ran into another clearing Aslan the mighty Lion, jumped from a mound of earth and bared his teeth just like in her dream, she was on the floor and watched as the horse reared up and cantered away through the trees.

"Oh my god." She managed to say, her body still shaking.

"Child what are you doing in these woods alone at night, there are many dangers, more if you don't know how to fight!" he was serious and the amber eyes slightly alarmed that she had been walking on her own. She gulped still unable to get her head around what had happened. She stood up still shaking and she couldn't breath and didn't know what to do. She was frozen and amazed, no one had ever tried to kill her before "Perhaps someone else is out looking for you..." she looked across to where Aslan was looking and saw the form of Peter on a horse. The Lion sat, but Sam wouldn't leave his side, she was too scared, to frightened that if she did something would hurt her. Peter approached them and stopped in front of Aslan and the clearly petrified girl.

"What happened?" he asked is eyes sympathetic as he looked toward the girl whose name he still didn't know,

"Samantha is in danger Peter, you must look after her."

"Why? Why is she in danger?" he asked as the girl was frozen on the spot where she sat.

"That I cannot be certain of yet, but know this, beware of the unknown horseman, he is an enemy." Peter nodded and watched as the Lion stood majestically before turning and saying

"Take care child, you are in safe hands." She turned to see Aslan vanish into the trees. She turned back looking at the young man that stood before her, his face bewildered.

"What happened exactly? You're terrified!" she gulped and closed her eyes

"I don't know exactly, it was this horseman and he just came out of no where, he wanted to kill me and I don't even know why!" she was looking around the forest her eyes wide still afraid of any movement made. "How did you know I was here?" she frowned looking up into Peter's handsome face. He held his hand out to her, which she took and he pulled her up.

"Well, we've been looking for you ever since Trufflehunter told us you went off. Which you shouldn't of done by the way." Her breathing was returning to normal. Her grey eye pierced his.

"He's still here..." she whispered

"What?" Peter said, she heard him draw his sword

"He's still here..." she walked backwards looking in all the unseen dark areas of the forest and Peter caught her hand and held it tightly, he whispered.

"I'm going to keep you safe, don't worry." She swallowed and nodded, she took his free hand and he led her to his horse and lifted her up onto it. She looked around wildly and was breathing hard. He climbed on behind her and sheathed his sword, putting his arms around her waist and grasping the reins. She blushed slightly at this and suddenly felt much safer than before. The horse galloped through the trees and came to another clearing where men that were also half horse sat. A centaur walked up to them and Peter said to him

"I found her; we need to get back to the castle. Now." The Centaur sensed something wasn't right in Peter's voice and nodded and ordered the others to fall back. The older girl walked over to them a bow and arrow strapped across her back. She looked at the girl and said

"Are you alright?"

"Fine, I...well it isn't everyday someone tries to kill you" she laughed nervously. Susan sighed and looked toward her brother

"Peter, why are we going back to the castle? Surely we don't need to yet?"

"There's something here Susan... a man, a horseman. He seems dangerous and attacked Samantha."

"Please just call me Sam, I hate my full name, so your Susan?" he directed to Susan with a smile

"Yes, it's nice to meet you properly."

"Yeah, I was pretty spaced out when you found me in the forest." She laughed. Sam climbed down from the horse with Susan's help and Peter climbed off after her.

"So, your Susan and your Peter, you have a younger brother and sister called Ed and Lucy and your kings and queens, even though your only about my age and you really come from England but came through the wardrobe like me." Peter nodded and laughed

"Confusing isn't it?"

"Very! I mean how did you do all this, it's amazing and how did you know how to get into Narnia? Did you get the dreams as well because I..." she trailed off "That's how I know you!" She whispered, she smiled and laughed spinning around in a circle "That was driving me crazy!" Peter raised his eyebrow and Susan laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Peter said watching as the girl span in circles spreading her arms out happily, he looked over to see the Glenstorm nod at him, while they had been talking all the centaur's had gone leaving them alone with Glenstorm.

"You're the boy...from the dream? Can't you remember?" she said a little sadly standing still and staring at him with her grey eyes.

"I..." Peter thought for a second "Wait...yes! I remember I didn't find out your name."

"Yeah." She smiled and Peter once again felt his stomach turn.

"Sire. We must go back to the castle." The low voice of Glenstorm cut in and Peter nodded. Susan climbed onto the Centaur's back and Peter helped Sam onto his horse. He climbed on after her and the horse started trotting. They rode through the forest, and as the castle lights became brighter she felt safer but as if she was being pulled further and further away from Liam.

**I think you will like the next chapter, as the evil person turns up AND the stardust plot is totally explained so WOOP. xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

Ashes and Crystals. 

Untill sixteen years ago, the ice caverns under the white which's castle had been frozen including all the living things in it. But someone unfroze it, and sixteen years later Ash sat. He sat, his eyes bright with anger, excitement and greed. He was on the edge of an ice thrown, his fingers gripping into the arm of the throne. Ash's hair was the colour of the deepest black, his eyes were a bright green and he was extremely good looking, but he was arrogant, even more than Peter. He believed the world of Narnia was his. His hatred for the 'high' king ate him up inside, consuming every part of him. He wanted Peter dead. There was a reason for his hate for Peter and his siblings, there were two.

One, Peter was ruling Ash's kingdom. Now the second reason could shock you, but you might have seen it coming.

Peter had played a part in the demise of Ash's mother, also known as the white witch.

The only other person who Ash would choose to kill over Peter would be Aslan, but that would be very unlikely, so Ash decided that it would be better to kill everyone Aslan cared about in other words the two kings and the two queens of Narnia. Sadly there was not a good part in Ash's body; he was all bad, maybe because he had been brain washed by his mother's followers. Or maybe the simple fact that he was his mother's son. But this may not have been counted as a reason for his evil mind because Ash had a sister.

Crystal. Very different from her brother, her hair was long and blond, her eyes blue with a hint of green. She was not a lost cause, although she had some hatred for the kings and queens, she believed deep down that her mother had been wrong. That her mother was corrupt and dangerous and most of all not best for Narnia. She only had love for Narnia, her brother did not care about her and he did not love her or even care if she survived. Crystal had never known love and here, kindness was hard to find. She lived with her arrogant brother beneath the ruins of the white witch's castle, in ice caverns. She had never seen the sun, felt its warmth or joy. Her whole world was this place, dark and miserable and most of all very cold.

Ash had his own army, of werewolves, hags and tolls. Other animals which lived in the complex link of ice tunnels were also willing to fight but most were unnameable. Crystal's only comfort came from a prisoner that knew the outside world. He told her stories and tales of it and of how the sun shone and how the majestic king Peter had won the day. She longed to go outside, but simple fear stopped her. The fact that she was the only person Ash completely trusted was the only reason she was still alive. She wanted to see the mountains and the trees, hills and rivers, feel the grass underneath her feet. But the prisoner was very old and one day his heart stopped beating, and the cold spread into his body. She cried that day. She felt loss and once again she was alone. Well...that was until the bought in another prisoner.

* * *

"So boy-" Ash said but was cut off by the young man saying

"Come off it! You're my age!" the werewolf punched him and he doubled over his arms held by two growling werewolves.

"Watch what you say to me...I rule here."

"Great, well as I really need to go, would be a good time for you to let me go." He said grunting a little from the punch he had received

"Throw him in the prison; I don't have time for this." The young man was dragged away yelling and struggling against his captives. He was marched down some steps and thrown into a dungeon made of ice. The enchanted bars sprung up and he breathed heavily as the guards walked away.

He punched the ground in anger until his fist turned red; he was near the bars and was surprised by a hand clasping itself round his to stop him hitting the ground. He slid backwards in pure surprise and sat in the shadow looking at who had stopped him. A girl sat there her blue eyes frowning and her blond hair beautifully done up. Although she was frowning she still looked incredibly beautiful,

"I-I didn't mean to frighten you..." her eyes were concerned as if she cared. He didn't speak a word, for all he knew she could be the enemy "I just...didn't want you to hurt yourself..." her blue eyes that had been looking at the floor flicked up and looked at were we was hidden in shadow. Her voice was scared and almost like a song. He lingered for a moment and after seeing that he wasn't going to talk to her got up, her dress was white and long. She looked sadly at the shadow and then turned to walk off.

"Wait." She turned slowly towards the cell and watched as the boy came into the light. He was handsome and had brown hair, green eyes. "What's your name?" she bent down and wrapped her hands round the ice bars

"Crystal. What's yours?" she would of smiled then if she knew how to.

"Liam, can you tell me exactly where I am?"

* * *

They became friends and talked for a couple of days about everything and anything. She was lovely and Liam saw that she cared a lot but had never really had the chance to express it, and on the third day Liam no longer wanted to be there, he was VERY cold.

"You've never been outside?" he said looking at her, he was leaning against the wall the bars by his left side; she sat cross legged looking at him. She shook her head

"Never. I'm too scared, my brother would kill me." She said looking down, he looked at her sympathetically and reached his hand out from behind the bars grasping her hand. His eyes pierced hers

"As soon as I get out of here, I'm taking you with me." She looked at him for a moment as if wanting to say yes but instead she said

"I can't." she took her hand away from his

"Why not? There isn't anything for you here."

"I-I" she couldn't think what the reason was "I just can't...I've never been outside and wait...you can't get out of here, there isn't a way."

"Yes there is." He looked at her and she shook her head vaguely

"I told you, I can't do magic like my mother. I haven't even tried." He placed her hands on the bars.

"Well try now. There isn't any harm in trying is there?" he smiled and for the first time in months she did to "Your beautiful when you smile, did you know that?" she blushed and he realised how pale she was, there was almost no colour to her skin. She closed her eyes. Her hands tingled from the ice and she opened them again.

"But...how? This is stupid! I don't know how!" He sat up and looked at her through the bars.

"It isn't! you told me, your mother was the white witch and you are a witch too, but it doesn't mean you have to be bad does it? Concentrate on what you want to happen." She closed her eyes again her hands wrapped round the bars she thought, '_I want the bars to melt, I want them to melt so I can set Liam free and I can go outside for the first time. I want to be free._' She felt a sudden burst of power as she willed her powers to work, she felt them turn to water in her hands as they heated up, she opened her eyes and Liam was sitting there, smiling.

"I told you." He said and she leapt onto him hugging him tightly. They pulled apart and he stood up grasping her hand.

"Ok so how do we get out of here?"

"There's a main exit and an exit that only a few people know about, I just never used it..."

"Why not!" he said laughing

"Well, I was too scared and I couldn't just leave I-" she stopped in mid sentence and realised he was laughing at her.

"Are you going to show me then or are we going to stand here all day?" she smiled and led the way.

* * *

They stood hand in hand gazing at the door that was hidden behind a tapestry.

"Are you ready?" Liam said to her she was scared and frowning lightly at the door.

"I...I don't know if I can do this..." She said, he turned her to face him

"Hey, come on. We came all this way, I'm not leaving you behind and I'm defiantly not leaving you to your brother." He smiled and she gazed into his eyes, somehow they gave her courage. She nodded and Liam started to kick the door down, the soldiers would be there any minute so he had to do it quickly. After about two minutes of trying to break it down the door gave way. Sunlight hit them both and they shielded their eyes. He took her hand and led her out; her heart was beating against her chest as her pale skin came in contact with real sunlight. She opened her eyes and looked in amazement at the hills and mountains. She gapped her heart skipping a beat,

"Oh..." was all she could say, he laughed and pulled her along with him, he ran for the cover of the trees. He had picked a sword up on the way out and had it in his belt. She smiled as she smelt the trees and the forests. She was totally amazed, she had seen all these things in books and pictures but in real life they were much different.

* * *

"The plan is working Sire." The werewolf snarled

"Good..." Ash smiled slyly and rubbed his chin, "I knew she'd lead us right to the star." The creatures in the room laughed "My sister is useful for something, you are certain that this is the star aren't you?"

"Yes sire, it says here" the wolf drew out a large book and turned to the right page "'the last star to fall was one called Yvaine, she fell in love with a human named Tristan, they had many children but also many foes...'" he followed the script with his finger "'the fifth daughter of Yvaine and Tristan had enemies and so in order to protect her first two children, twins a boy and girl, Alsia, the fifth daughter of Yvaine and Tristan and the mother of the twins, released them into time and space where they still live somewhere in the universe, it is said she tried to find them, but could not.'"

"Yes but that means she'd be only quarter star and that's no use at all!" Ash retorted angrily

"No your majesty! Because it was twins and the star gene skips the male blood line the female got-"

"Half a star heart..." Ash smiled, this was all going to plan.

"If I may Sire..." a werewolf bowed to the young man and he nodded "What do you suppose to do with the star when you find it?" Ash stood up and walked down the steps.

"Oh...it is a 'she' not an 'it' and gentlemen, what happens when you posses the heart of a star?"

"You become immortal..!" the werewolf gasped.

"Precisely..." he smirked

"Are we gunna rip it out of 'er Sire?" a troll said loving the ripping out part. Ash turned to the troll's eager face.

"That depends...if she's pretty then I might just keep her and make her fall in love with me, I mean come on who wouldn't, it's less mess, if she isn't pretty...then yes." The troll looked disappointed that he hadn't just said yes.

* * *

**Hehehe everyone loves a mean bad guy. Woop. Hope you liked it, still have work exprience next week so i will be updating slowly, sorry about that. And thanks for the reviews, they mean alot. Keep up the good reviewing skills people. Love you xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

**Just one to tide you over. I really like this chapter, hope you do to. **

* * *

Chapter Five

The Fool

Sam sat looking at the passing people. She was sitting outside Caspian's castle, leaning against the castle wall. They had gone to see Caspian and still not returned to the Pensive's Castle. She watched as the normal people went about in their usual lives, buying food and clothes. A little girl ran past her laughing and she smiled sadly. She missed her friends and most of all she missed Liam. The sky was bright blue and cloudless making the air shimmer in the heat. The road was dusty and as carts and horses rode past little dust clouds rose and caused the small children playing to cough. Liam had some how gotten word to her, he had escaped and was finding his way to the castle, she did not know how he found her but he had. Over the last few days she had gotten to know the Pensive's quite well, she liked them, and there was something about them that just made her smile. She had met the dashing Caspian and he was really cool but something was missing. It didn't feel right, the air was too still, the world here to normal, something was coming…she could feel it. She sighed and stood up brushing the dirt off her dress. She walked along the market, people smiled as she went and she smiled back in welcome, this was a happy place full of laugher and family. She brushed her fringe back and came to a fork in the road, looking back at the castle she saw Susan laughing with Caspian. Sam smiled, Susan deserved to like someone, and he was perfect for her. Just right.

There were two ways to go, right or left. The right went towards a deserted walk by the river, while the left down a busy main street with more markets. She took the right and found it cooler and less noisy. She walked further down the river and came to a small cavern cut into the rocky side. Inside the cavern a man sat, he was smiling at her and she frowned, it was as if he knew she was coming.

"Samantha yes?" He said, unlike the other people from Caspian's kingdom he did not sound Spanish. He was English.

"Who wants to know?" She questioned

"Only I, a fool."

"A fool?"

"Yes, I joke and sing riddles, sometimes songs of love or woe." He came out into the sunlight. She could see his face had been painted; swirls and flowers covered the sides of his face, deep eye liner framing his eyes. He had black hair and his eyes one blue, one green. "And madam, even sometimes…I tell fortunes…" he danced round her and she laughed bringing her hand to her mouth. He was perhaps a little older than her but not by much, maybe twenty. He was wearing clothes of colours you couldn't imagine in the time. His trousers were a bottle green, his shirt pink and his jacket purple, his shoes were yellow and his wrists had many bracelets on them.

"What is your name then fool?" She asked as he perched on a rock in front of her

"Only fool…my name is of no circumstance, and if I were to tell you what would I get in return?" She laughed frowning slightly

"Well…I don't know…"

"Or…" he stood a smile etched across his face "…are you hiding your true identity?"

"No…why would I hide?" he smiled knowingly but she didn't understand. He grabbed her hand and looked at it, tracing the lines. He dropped it aghast.

"Oh poor, sweet, beautiful lady…" His eyes seeped sympathy. He looked at her, his eyes sent a shiver down his spine.

"What..?" She said slightly alarmed

"I…oh my, you're an unfortunate soul, things to come for you which do not add up and you shine dear lady, you do shine."

"What?" She said her smile vanishing.

"Knight in shinning armour? He is yours is he not?" The sudden change in his voice, it grew dangerous. She backed away, "Can you dance lady?" he grabbed her hand and started spinning her on the spot,

"What are you doing?!" She cried she tried to let go of him but was stuck, faster and faster they span, "LET GO!" She shouted

"Do you shine starlight? You are in danger that can not be avoided and you may not survive this night, ahhh…wait here he comes…a knight." The spinning suddenly stopped and she dropped to the ground. She looked up to see the man smiling at her. She frowned, as he looked up.

"Get away from her." She turned to see Peter standing there, the fool backed off,

"Begging your pardon sire…" He bowed "Lady, I have no doubt that we shall meet again." He looked to the sky and in a voice that creped down hers and Peters spine said "When you shine…" she blinked and he was gone, she stared at the place where he had vanished. She felt someone take her hand, her head spun to see who it was.

"Are you ok?" Peter said, he helped her stand up but she immediately fell again Peter catching her "No then?" She frowned as he bought her to her feet again

"Just a little dizzy…" She rubbed her head "Who was he?"

"The people call him snap, because he snaps from happy to very odd in a second."

"I can see that," she said her head felt like it was falling off her shoulders. She blinked and Peter put his hands either side her head to steady her and looked into her eyes as if examining her

"You look alright…can you walk yet or still dizzy?" He asked,

"I…um…" she suddenly realised he had really nice eyes. "Oh! Yes fine! Fine!" He smiled and laughed at her sudden change.

"I think your back to your old self, but stay away from places like this." They started walking off he was helping her slightly as her head was still spinning.

"But wait…he said all this stuff about-"

"Really don't listen to him, everyone thinks he's mad!" They walked up the slope together Susan rushing towards them

"Oh my! What happened?"

"She got a visit from Snap."

"Oh…" Susan nodded "First time I met him he made me faint…he's quite weird…"

"Yeah…I got that."

* * *

Crystal looked up at the stars,

"It's this way Liam…we aren't to far now." Liam had gotten used to Crystal being able to read stars; it was how he had gotten the note to Sam. There were people all around Narnia who watched the stars and sent messages to one another. "Over those hills…" she smiled a beautiful smile that made Liam blush slightly.

"How far are we from this dude's castle?"

"If you mean King Caspian by 'Dude' then I'd say a day or so…or if we keep walking through the night then we can get there by morning." He sat on the hill and frowned; she sat next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I don't mind…but if you need to sleep then we can stop." She smiled to herself

"We can keep going…I'm sure they'll let us sleep when we get there…I mean you are her sister."

"Yeah." He hoisted himself up and offered her his hand; she accepted it and he pulled her up. They came face to face under the moon that stood shinning. Their eyes didn't leave each other as each held their breath, Liam looked at Crystal, she was perfect, everything about her. He ran his fingers through her hair and tilled her chin to his, she closed her eyes and they went into kiss. An arrow shot through the air almost hitting Liam but Crystal pushed him out the way just in time. Both looked behind them and Ash sat riding his horse menacingly toward them, a troop of werewolves rode behind him, snarling and baring their sharp yellow teeth.

"No..." Crystal said wide eyed but before she could linger on the fact her brother had followed her Liam had grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hill, both were now running for their life.

**What do you think? love you guys thanks for the reviews ) x**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Reunited 

As per usual it was the middle of the night and Sam was still up, she didn't sleep until she needed too, night had always been her favourite time. She was sitting on the window ledge a shawl rapped around her shoulders, the air was cold and made her shiver, she watched as the trees swayed in the light breeze. She closed her eyes for a second. Her window was just overlooking where she had been sitting that morning, no one was about and it was silent. The image of Snap passed behind her eyelids and she looked around to check he hadn't come back. The moon was full and cast a ghostly glow over the city, a cat ran in the street and she watched it carefully, it's movements skilful. She had told a little lie to the pensive's, she had told them she couldn't fight. In fact she could…she was a trained gymnast and did a course on kick-boxing. But she had never touched a sword so…it wasn't a complete lie. She closed her eyes again to listen to the sounds of the night, but as she listened, there was another sound. She listened closely to it and there was the slight sound of breathing, perhaps huffing. She frowned and opened her eyes, she couldn't believe it. Her brother was sprinting toward the castle in a mad dash. She tilted her head sideways, glued to the spot and then as if her brain had been switched on, ran down to greet him. She span down the steps her feet making a slight sound on the stone, once she had met the courtyard she ran to the gateway and opened it hastily. She watched as he and an unknown girl sprinted towards them. She stood open mouthed at the scene unfolding in front of her,

"SHUT THE GATES!!" Her brother screamed, she did and he and the girl slid under them just before they shut.

"Liam..? WHAT THE HELL!!" She helped her brother up who was breathing so heavily he couldn't talk. The girl he had bought with him faulted and slid down Liam's leg collapsing on the floor. Her chest rising rapidly, as she tried to catch her breath. She looked at her brother bewildered and watched as he caught his breath,

"Oh…Sam." He greeted her finally and they hugged, she squeezed him tightly and shut her eyes. Before now the twins had not been apart for this many number of days. "How are you?" he breathed

"I'm fine! What about you!" She pulled apart from him and looked him up and down "You seem ok, but I don't think your lungs would say the same." He chuckled a little and helped the girl with shimmering blond hair stand up.

"This is Crystal." Crystal smiled and Sam shook her hand in greeting smiling back "Now Sam…don't get angry but-"

_SLAM!! _

The castle gate shuddered. Wide eyed she turned to the gate watching as it shuddered and the

_SLAM!!_

Echoed again. She started back at Liam who was biting his lip.

"Liam…what have you done?" She said slowly as they backed away, Crystal hiding behind Liam. "Who is she?"

"Um…well, I sort of rescued her from her evil brother!" Sam looked at him shocked "But! Without her I'd probably be dead by now." He smiled nervously.

"Oh I wish…" She trailed off with sarcasm

"Hey!" Liam said in annoyance. The door shuddered again and she turned to see Peter, Caspian, Susan, Ed and Lucy running out of the castle.

"What happ-" Peter started

"Who are you?" Liam said stepping protectively in front of his sister and Crystal.

"I know who he is." Crystal said she walked up to Peter her hands in front of her and then to everyone's surprise punched him in the face.

"THAT'S FOR MY MOTHER PENSIVE!" She shouted, Liam held her back frowning

"Hey! HEY! Not the best welcome Crystal!"

"OH! And you can talk Mr 'who are you?'" Sam and Susan helped Peter up.

"How dare you!" Sam raged at the Crystal, another blow hit the door and Peter forgetting about what had just happened, ran up some steps. They (apart from Sam who was having a go at Crystal, Liam trying to stop Sam) all looked up to see him peer over the stone balcony

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU?!" He shouted down, a voice sounded from the other side

"My name is Ash; I've come for my sister and something else…if it's here." Peter looked around at the new girl who stood terrified.

"Although she hit me" He glared at the young man "she doesn't look like she wants to go with you." He said back. Laughing hit their ears.

"Oh…well sorry but she is my property." Peter's eyes narrowed

"I don't think so…" Peter said coldly, the boy looked up at him. Suddenly Liam was by Peter's side and shouting he shouted

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING YOUR HANDS ON HER!!"

"You really think that?" Liam swore at Ash and Ash shrugged "Be it the hard way." A huge barricade was swung at the door, it shook again. Soldiers were waking now and emerging. Caspian ordered them to guard the gates. Peter's centaur guides came out already had weapons.

"OI! Don't dent my door!" Caspian shouted

"Peter!" Susan shouted he turned to look at Susan, "Will this door hold?" She ran up the steps, and looked over.

"Oh…Pretty lady." Ash smirked, Susan grimmest and turned to face Peter "Look, I really don't think this is going to hold, they have new technology for now, the doors going to come down!" the thud shook the barricade's making Peter, Susan and Liam hold onto the railings.

"Then we fight." Peter shrugged

"For a girl we just met?!" Susan said

"Yeah…even though she hit me…" Sam, who was on the ground floor gazing up, glared at Crystal who looked at the door. They ran down the steps,

"Caspian, get your men ready for battle, Glenstorm get the centaur's ready." The centaur nodded and trotted off. "Sam." He pointed at her "Upstairs."

"WHAT!?" Sam said angered "I'm not hiding,"

"You're also not fighting." People were speeding past them now, Ed and Susan had gone off to get their weapons, Caspian was ordering troops about and all that was left were Sam, Lucy, Liam, Peter and a frightened looking Crystal, who flinched at every hit at the door.

"Lucy, take Crystal and Sam upstairs…now." He turned to Liam "Can you fight?"

"Yes." Liam replied quickly "The name's Liam, Sam's brother and I really like your style."

"Thank you, Peter, I've been looking after her." The shook hands, Lucy tried to drag Sam away but Sam stood opened mouthed at Peter.

"No! I'm staying right here." Peter rolled his eyes as another stroke hit the castle causing people to almost fall over.

"Go. You're going to get hurt." Liam said, annoyingly she knew he was also WAY over protective.

"And your not?" She said to her brother, Peter grabbed her shoulders

"Don't make me take you up there Sam, because believe me" He started at her his eyes bright and dangerous "I will." She stood staring at Peter and let Lucy pull her sleeve. They walked up into the main castle.

Sam sat in an armchair, her legs thrown over the side as they listened to the battle outside. Lucy had fallen asleep and had left Sam and Crystal alone. The only light to guide there eyes were a few candles, although soon the morning light would stretch across the sky.

She couldn't take it anymore, she had watched and watched as the bought in more wounded people, she went to a solider and held his hand, his pain was great. She smiled sadly at him and kneed by his side. She wiped the damp cloth over his head and searched his face. He wasn't old, but wasn't young, around his forties.

"Tell my wife I…" he winced "Love her." His Spanish accent made her sigh sadly, this man probably had children.

"Shhh…don't talk like that, your going to be fine." She sat with this man for a while and moved on, Crystal started doing the same, comforting the injured soldiers and helping anyway they could. But then one injured man was bought in which made Sam and Crystal's heart skip a beat, Sam ran over to her brother who sat on a chair, Crystal skidding by his other side.

"Liam! What did I tell you?" Sam cried grabbing his hand and looking in his eyes hers full of fear. He winced and smiled

"It's-oww-only a small wound," she lifted up his sleeve and saw a deep gash in his arm.

"A small wound?" she almost laughed, he smiled

"I'll be ok," his voice was croaky from shouting

"Who was it? What did they look like?" Crystal said, he looked at her

"Your most wonderful brother, he's quite good!" He laughed but stopped suddenly when he moved his arm. Crystal bit her lip, tears welling up behind her eyes.

"Oh this is my entire fault!" She clutched his hand.

"What that Ash bloke? The leader?" Sam said, he nodded but suddenly wished he hadn't

"Sam…no! No way, stay right here! RIGHT here." He tried to grab her arm but his hurt to much. She grabbed his sword and kissed his fore head. "Please Sam!" His eyes were wide and fearful "Don't do this."

"I have to." Before anyone could stop her she was gone, running through the crowd of injured and into the battle.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

The Arrival of the Damsel.

Sam drew the sword that shone slightly in the moon light; it still had stains of blood on it. She looked around but shouldn't have bothered she knew her target. Ash stood in the middle of the battle; unfortunately he was crossing blades with Peter, she sighed but knew exactly what she had to do. No one did that to her brother. _No one_.

She worked her way through the crowd and used the sword. Which was odd, she had never used one before, but it seemed to come naturally to her, as if she had sword fighting genes just ready to come out. She decided that this way wasn't working, she ran to the stairs that led to the battlements, kicking a few werewolves off the stairs as she went.

* * *

Ash suddenly stopped fighting; the werewolf's seeing this, stopped as well. All the Narnian's stop confused. Ash smiled and leaned on his sword, out of the corner of his eye he could see Sam waiting in the moonlight on the barricades.

"King. I present to you a gift…" He pointed his hand toward the gate and two werewolves brung forward a girl. Sam heard Susan gasp and frown

"Maria..?" Peter said in complete confusion, Sam looked at the girl and raised her eyebrow, she was wearing a long red dress, she looked like royalty.

"Yes…the one and only Princess Maria." The girls, blond flawless hair blew a little in the breeze. She was that plastic type of pretty, she sort of looked like a Barbie doll. Sam rolled her eyes as the girl cried hysterically. She was taking the 'damsel in distress' roll way to far. Ash walked over to the girl and grabbed her hair tugging it backwards; this made Sam flinch and the girl to cry again in pain.

"Let her go she hasn't done anything to you!" Peter said still amazed the princess was here. Ash put his sword to her throat and she cried

"NO! Please don't!" Sam stood wide eyed; she looked at Susan who was thinking fast. Ash smirked and Maria said "Peter…help me…" Her voice scared and uptight, her blue eyes starring at him.

"Say good bye to your friend King Peter." Ash with his sword, Maria was screaming, Peter was putting out his hands in order to stop Ash cutting her throat, when Sam jumped through the air kicking Ash in the face, the sword fell, but cut Maria a little as it did, she gasped in pain. Sam clashed swords with Ash who laughed and attacked her skilfully, Maria was on the floor narrowing her eyes and sending daggers at Sam, who grunted as Ash's sword sliced her upper arm. Maria watched as Peter looked at Sam and went to help her. Maria fainted right in Peter's path; he quickly grabbed her small body moving it out the way of the soldier's feet.

Sam looked back to see Peter hugging an unconscious Maria, in anger she attacked Ash more violently. Soon his werewolves where being driven out of the castle, one by one they either fell or ran to the gate. In a flash of hooves and growls, they were gone, Ed whooped and other soldiers raised their swords in the air, cheering. Sam looked after the retreating pack of werewolves grimacing, something didn't seem right. She put her hand to her arm and seeing blood grimmest. She was tired from lifting the heavy sword and her ankle hurt.

Where the hell had this girl come from, she turned to see that Peter had laid her body on the floor. Peter obviously knew her, Sam rolled her eyes, sheathed her sword and as a crowd gathered around them, she pulled through and knelt beside the girl, lowing her head to listen to the heart beat.

"Is she ok?" Peter said a little worried

"Yep, her heart is still beating…probably just the shock." She looked around then stood up and fetched a jug of water and poured it over Maria's head. The girl sat up gasping from the coldness of the water.

"See I told you!" Sam said laughing extending a hand to the girl in order for her to get up. The girl smiled a sickly sweet smile, which wasn't so sweet. Peter laughed and got up, smiling at Sam. Maria stood up of her own accord.

"Oh Peter!" She said her eyes wide with 'fear', Sam stood a smile creeping over her lips and crossing her arms, a white hot pain spread through her left arm and she lowed it but didn't want Peter to see she was hurt. Susan ran up and looked at the girl

"How…why are you here?" Peter was amazed frowning; Sam looked sideways at Susan, who looked just as amazed.

"Oh…they kidnapped me from my land…" She questioned still hanging onto Peter's arms. He laughed as the girl looked around her amazed.

"I can't believe I'm finally here again!" She said.

"Do you want to go inside..?" He asked her "You look…a bit shocked…" He was laughing as the girl smiled and walked gracefully toward the door. Sam watched as Peter helped this new girl into the castle.

"So…Who is she…?" Sam asked bemused at what had just happened Susan shook her head.

"She's the daughter of a king who rules Calormen… "

"Oh…right…" Sam said pretending to be not that interested.

"Do you reckon he likes her..?" Ed said coming up to the girls. Susan glared at her brother although Sam didn't see.

"Maybe…probably, she's really pretty…kind of perfect." Sam said she looked at the ground and sighed. "I'm just gunna…yeah…" She wondered off into the moonlight.

* * *

Peter helped Maria along the corridor and into a chair, she was shaking.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He said frowning slightly

"Fine!" She said a little two quickly; her eyes were scared and lost.

"Look, I know you aren't feeling to good, how exactly did you get here?" He asked leaning near the fire place. She looked up

"Well…you know me…I'm so glad I found you Peter." She got up and hugged him, he was taken aback. He frowned but put his arms round her anyway. "I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't come along." she started to cry and sobbed "I was so scared."

"Hey! Come on!" He held her tightly and said "Your safe now aren't you." He sat down with her on the sofa and there was a knock at the door, a centaur entered and said

"Sire…the soldiers and town's people are holding a party, are you attending?"

"Of course, have you told my sisters and brother?" He asked

"I will my lord." He bowed and said "It will start in an hour; I am told it is in the town centre." He exited and Peter smiled, he took Maria's hand and said

"Come to the party with us…it will be fun, you need to meet Sam! She's great!" Maria's smile flickered at the Sam part but Peter didn't seem to notice.

"Yes. But on one condition." Her scared and frightened personality seemed to have vanished "If you dance with me."

* * *

**I know i've been away for what seems like FOREVER lol but i'm making it up by the fact that i've been writing alot of chapters. There are more to come. x**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

The Party

Sam had borrowed a dress from Susan to wear to the party, it was beautiful. It was midnight blue, bringing out the blue in her grey eyes, she smiled it looked nice. She looked in the mirror brushing her hair,

"You look nice." Her brother entered his arm bandaged up.

"You too," She smiled and stood up hugging him. "I'm so happy your ok you know."

"I am too, Sam…I have something to tell you."

"What?" She said looking alarmed

"You know Crystal…well; I _really_ like her…so much…" She smiled and laughed

"I'm so happy for you Liam…you finally found someone you love." He blushed a little. She let go of him as she heard the music starting up,

"You ready to go? I think tonight is going to be real fun." He smiled and they left the room together.

* * *

Peter looked around, Sam wasn't there yet he wanted to see her and introduce Maria to her. Ed sighed as he sat next to him

"Seriously…Pete she's going to be here."

"Who?" Peter said looking around; Ed rolled his eyes and walked off to get another drink. The town centre was packed, people were laughing and drinking. Music played on the little bandstand, people danced. Caspian had already asked Susan to dance and they were busily dancing. Peter smiled, Susan deserved some happiness.

* * *

Susan looked into Caspian's eyes and smiled shyly.

"What?" He said in his Spanish accent. She laughed and said

"Nothing! Stop being so paranoid, you're a really good dancer…" He laughed and span her round; he drew her close to his chest and said

"Have I told you that you look beautiful tonight?" She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Sam breathed in the sent of happiness as she walked into the square, everyone was smiling and laughing. She bit her lip and looked around, the world seemed to be spinning around her, Liam spotted Crystal and walked over and she smiled and hugged him the two in each others arms.

Sam turned and came face to face with Peter. She laughed and said

"I think your staking me Mr Pensive,"

"Perhaps…" He laughed and smiled, she smiled back and both blushed a little. She started to walk around the square Peter following her,

"So…happy with your victory?" She asked him

"Not really…I think they are going to come back." She turned to him her eyes questioning him.

"Why have a party then?" He shrugged

"It keeps sprits up…" His eyes locked on onto hers and hers locked onto his, the both looked at the happy town's people. "So…are you dancing?"

"Maybe…depends who asks me…"

"Well-"

"Pete!" Both turned to see Maria walking gracefully over, "You promised you'd dance with me!" Sam looked at him and sighed

"I'll see you later Peter." She walked off

"No, Sam wait..!" But before he could go after her Maria reached him, tugging him onto the dance floor.

* * *

Sam sat watching Peter and Maria dance; she sighed bitterly and turned round to face the other way. A drunken dwarf next to her hiccupped and said

"Look! What a perfect couple." Sam sighed before the dwarf sunk to the floor unconscious. Susan sat next to her

"Are…you ok Sam?" She smiled sadly at Susan

"Fine why?"

"He doesn't like her you know…"

"Hmmm? Oh!" She laughed falsely "I was just thinking about my ex…"

"Ex?" Susan said frowning

"Yes ex boyfriend…he cheated on me." She sipped some beer and then realised it was beer. "Urg. I can't stand beer ever since it made me throw up." Susan watched as the dwarf sat up and looked at them both.

"Oh…" he hiccupped and bowed almost falling over a second time "Pardon me your highness…I must…griushhh…" He burped and fell over. Sam nodded her head

"And that is exactly why it made me throw up…" Susan helped Sam to move the dwarf over to a table and he slept his head slumped back snoring.

* * *

The last hour of night was closing in on them, soon it would be daylight and the sun would be rising. Sam yawned; they had been up all night. She smiled and looked around, then sitting on a barrel she spotted him, Snap the fool smiled at her and she shook her head making her way over to him. Somehow he looked different…his eyes sadder…

"So Lady…you aren't scared of me?" He smirked

"Not at all, after what I did tonight, you aren't scary." She pulled herself up onto a barrel next to him.

"Yes…I thought so to; I am in no way scary…perhaps a little mad, but in no way scary." He looked at something and she followed his gaze. He was watching Peter and Maria. She looked down sadly.

"Lady…can I just say one thing."

"What?" She said looking at him, sadness in her eyes.

"Never…never ever! Let anyone keep you from getting what you want…" She looked at him strangely

"And what do I want?"

"Well…isn't it obvious?" He laughed a grin splitting across his face.

"No…not really." She said frowning. The fool sighed and looked into her eyes.

"I wish with all my heart, that your ending wasn't what it will be…it isn't fair…"

"Oh stop it." She laughed "You don't know my future."

"Don't I? I hope it's that simple Lady…I really do, but may I just say…you can't always trust a knight to do the right thing." He turned her face to look at Peter. "Is he yours?" Sam looked sadly at Peter, who was laughing with the princess…No…_his _princess.

"…No…" she looked down shocked at her own answer.

"Child…I thought perhaps you two were perfect…but…" He looked at Maria "She is in love with him…when he can be happy with her, are you really planning on staying here? Never to go back?"

"There isn't anything for me back home…" She looked at Peter, and sighed "So…is their nothing for me here either?" she asked the man that smiled sadly

"I need to tell you that the battle that took lives was not Crystal's fault…it was yours…"

"What?" She said shaking her head at him

"It was child…something about your past is coming back to haunt you."

"It was my fault..?" it was as if he was hypnotising her.

"I am sorry…but do you want to stand in the way of their happiness?" She watched them once again having a good time, her brother with Crystal, Susan with Caspian… "Do you really belong here…with them?"

"No…I don't…" she knew he was speaking the truth now.

"I must leave child…think of what I have said…" she turned to say goodbye but he was already gone. He seemed to have gotten into her brain and pulled her deepest darkest thoughts out. She had harmed those people, those animals…it was all her fault.

* * *

The fool appeared in front of Ash, he stumbled backwards and gasped.

"DON'T DO THAT!" He thundered, it was the fifth time the fool had done this scaring the life out of him.

"I, sire have whispered the words of nightmares into her ears…she will soon, so soon, leave the grounds of the castle and then you will be free to take her and get your army's ready in order to take this world by force."

"Good…" Ash smiled evilly.

"Now that I have done this despicable thing for you may I please have my reward?" The fool asked, still disgusted with himself.

"Oh…yes go ahead." A small girl of about four appeared in front of the fool. She rushed up to him and he swept her into a hug.

"Now I shall take my leave and _never_ darken my doorway again, or so help me your life with be gone in an instant." Ash turned to return the threat but the fool was gone with his daughter, leaving behind a puff of smoke. The fools hypnotism was working well, Sam hadn't even noticed her thoughts changing.

* * *

**SO! the last chapter of today but did you like them? i hope so, review! Love you guys. x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry the update is so late guys, a member of my family was very ill and i didn't have time to write. She's all better now though :). Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Now or Never.

Sam walked back hastily to the castle, the stars dying in the sky as she walked. The daylight was pouring in, the sun rise shinning through her hair as the wind rustled past. She hugged herself; she sighed and was almost crying. He deserved her; he needed someone who wasn't going to screw his life up. The feeling inside her was growing making her whole body shake with sadness. She whipped away a tear, emotion cascading inside her. Why did it always happen to her? Why was life never what she wanted to happen? She closed her eyes, why was it so hard?

* * *

Peter sat on the table; the morning light was starting to glow. Maria and the others had gone to bed, feeling the tug of sleep himself he breathed out and stretched. A battle was going on inside Peter, a battle about woman. He frowned just thinking about it. Maria was pretty and she was brilliant, she liked him and she was a princess, people had liked the idea of her and Peter together for ages. Or the other girl…beauty beyond any other, unique in everyway and of course a wonderful personality. But…he didn't know who she was…not really. She, like him, had come from inside the wardrobe, and she like him was stubborn, but something about her made him smile. Just as he thought, his feelings grew more apparent. Maria was perfect…but Sam…Sam was…he couldn't even find the words to explain her. Sam seemed…unreal, a shinning light, and the brightest star in the sky. He looked up suddenly pulled from his thoughts. In the middle of the square he stood, the man which no person really understood. Snap looked different, not his usual happy self, something had changed in him, his eyes seemed darker. A small child stood by his side, her chalky blond hair tied behind her in a pony tail. She was clutching his hand. To Peter's surprise Snap bowed.

"Sire…I have done something unforgivable." Peter frowned, he seemed generally horrified with himself "But…you have to understand it was for my daughter…" Peter walked towards the man.

"What have you done that's so horrible?"

"Hannah;" he said to the little girl "Go and practise your sing songs on the table." The little girl nodded and ran to the table that Peter had just been sitting on.

"Snap…I know you're an unpredictable man…but you're not bad…whatever it is, I'm sure we can stop it."

"Oh…if only…I wish, it didn't have to be the way it will be. It is a prophecy, one made by the white witch herself!" Peter sighed

"The white witch is gone."

"Oh…I fear she is now…but…I-"

"What have you done..?" Peter was worried now

"It is said…or the white witch said that…if a star fell to Narnia, a black knight would retrieve it and set her free…" he looked at Peter "Bring her back…and with that Narnia would once again fall under her rule."

"But, no star has fallen into Narnia." He said, but Snap shook his head

"A star does not look at all how you would think it to look." He glanced sideways "Sometimes it is in human form and perhaps…it has already fallen."

"So..?" Peter was confused what was Snap getting at here? Snap sighed

"The laws of my people; 'the Mystic players' forbids me to tell you exactly who it is and the spell cast over me stops me from telling her myself!" He grabbed Peter's collar, and looked straight in his eyes "Don't let her shine!"

"What?! What are you talking about?"

"A girl came to you yes?!" He said impatient

"Yes…well, two…but what do they have to do with-" Sudden realisation came to Peter '_Sometimes it is in human form._' Echoed round his head. "But…" which girl was it? Maria or Sam? "Which one?"

"I cannot say! But I whispered incantations into her ear…she is going to leave!" Peter broke apart from Snap

"But which one is it!?" the little girl ran to her father who picked her up.

"You'll know" He smiled and seemed to have his old spark back, "You'll know her, there will be something about her…look up everything you know about stars! And remember you **can't** let her shine." In a cloud of smoke he was gone. Leaving Peter standing there, very confused.

* * *

Liam hugged Crystal her blond hair running through his fingers; she leant on his chest, smiling a little her eyes closed. It had been a long day, they had won a battle and his injury still hurt like hell. It was all good. The moonlit land shone across from him, he looked down to see his sister wandering across the grass, he sighed and frowned angry at himself, he had been so involved with Crystal he'd completely forgotten about his sister. He felt Crystal's body relax, she fallen asleep, standing up and in his arms, he laid her quickly but gently onto the bed and walked hastily down into the courtyard, he passed Susan's room and could hear her laughing and someone going 'shh', but also laughing, he rolled his eyes knowing it was Caspian. He wanted to gag as he herd the sound of kissing. He wanted to say 'get a room' but then realised they had one. He did smile though, he seemed Caspian and Susan had liked each other for a very long time. As he reached the courtyard the dawn was breaking daylight illuminating the windows, he looked across the courtyard for a sign of his sister, but he couldn't see her.

* * *

Sam stood on the hilltop, for some reason she'd felt like going for a walk. In the watery sunlight, she sighed, she needed to clear her head. Over the last few hours she'd been feeling strange, as if someone had been pulling at her thoughts. She looked down at the town below and smiled, if only she really fit in here. She closed her eyes and breathed in as a wind whispered past her. She opened them suddenly sensing someone. She turned looked into the sunlight. A boy stood there, she didn't recognise him at first and he was just a shadow. But then a cloud brushed past the sunrise, and there stood Ash. She took a harsh breath, he frowned.

"Who are you?" He was arrogant and sounded as though he thought she shouldn't be there. She didn't say anything just stood glaring at him. He tilled his head and narrowed his eyes. He was good looking, black hair green eyes. "You…Sam right?" He laughed and walked straight past her, she frowned turned to see him looking at the village.

"So…you're not going to attack me?"

"Why should I? I mean I know your Peter's girl but-"

"-I am not Peter's 'girl'!" She said angrily

"Really?" He turned round "Why's that?"

"He's…he likes someone else." She looked down then quickly up again "But I don't care anyway…I don't like him in that way."

"Is that right…" he laughed and walked up to her, she swallowed but stood her ground, he was a head taller than her. "I think…" he looked into her eyes and smirked "…You're lying."

"I am not! Be quiet!" She started to walk away from him

"Um…the village is that way." She didn't turn she knew he was watching her

"I'm not going back…" She turned "There's no place for me there, plus I want to see Narnia."

"I was like you once…I wanted to 'see' Narnia. But then my sister betrayed me, she went to the wrong side."

"Ha! Wrong side! You're the wrong side!" She said pointing. He frowned

"What are you talking about?" he looked generally confused

"You're the bad side…your trying to invade Narnia."

"I think…Peter and his siblings might have been telling you some lies." She rolled her eyes and started walking away

"Whatever…if you don't want the truth." He knew he was had her hooked and he was reeling her in.

"Truth?" she frowned and turned to face him.

"Yes…Peter and his siblings aren't the rightful airs to the Narnian throne. I am. My mother was ruler of all of Narnia…but Peter and Aslan the 'mighty' Lion…killed her." He looked away

"Oh…I'm sorry…" She blinked…had Peter really lied to her?

"It's ok…it was along time ago." She walked up to him

"How do I know you're not lying to me?"

"If I was lying…" he turned to her his eyes staring at hers "Wouldn't I have killed you by now?"

"I guess so…" He laughed a little "But why did you attack the castle?"

"I wanted my sister back. Wouldn't any brother do that?" Sam thought about Liam

"Yes…I think they would…"

"Sam…I have something to tell you…the reason Peter was so nice to you and everything was because your special." She raised an eyebrow and laughed "I'm not joking…Sam have you ever felt like you don't belong or that you should be somewhere else…like…the sky?" she blinked

"How did you-?"

"-know that? Simple…you have something that is so amazing and beautiful…you have the heart of a star."

"Excuse me? Look, I'm not an idiot." She started to turn away

"Sam listen!" he grabbed her arm and she turned to face him "That's what you are! And a star's heart is immortal! Meaning he'll kill you to get it!"

"What?" She shook her head "Peter would never hurt me."

"Yes he would! He wanted you to love him because then a star's heart glows more and you would have been happy! I'm sorry I have to tell you this but…he's engaged to Maria." Sam's world was blown apart; she took a small sharp breath and turned her head to look at the castle. "Look…he just wants to hurt you." She looked up and the boy that she had judged so wrongly.

"I'm so sorry."

"Why?" He said amazed

"Because I didn't trust you…It all fits into place, it all makes sense."

"Look…instead of just wandering around Narnia, how about you come back to my camp, we'll look after you. Werewolves are gentle creatures really." She'd forgotten about the werewolves.

"Oh…um…werewolves…not really my thing…"

"Why not?" He smiled

"Well…they attacked me and my brother and then dragged him off somewhere too…" She seemed to have forgotten where they'd taken him…she couldn't put her finger on it.

"It's just because they thought you were a threat. Come on." He held out his hand for her to take, it was now or never. She had to make a decision, to believe a boy she'd really just met or…the people that took her in…including Peter.

* * *

**So what do you think? xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry i've been away for ages guys but i'm determind to finish this story lol, i know this is short and it wasn't the way i was going with it but i disliked how chapter Nine ended so i changed it slightly in this one. Hope you like it**.

* * *

Chapter Ten

Shine

Peter stopped, for some reason he couldn't breathe, his mouth had gone dry and his blood had run cold. A shiver travelled up and down his shine, something wasn't right but whatever it was he couldn't put his finger on it, something was making him feel different…strange. He turned and looked up towards the hill that stood above the city; the sun was now blazing, the sky turning five different colours at once. He frowned slightly seeing two figures standing there, he frowned, one of them…was familiar, Sam?

"SAM?!" She snapped out of her trance and looked down to see…Peter; she smiled brightly and laughed out loud running down the hill. She got to him and jumped throwing her arms around him and sending them crashing to the ground.

"Sam…" he said from above her, she looked up and giggled like a little girl, "Um…" he raised an eyebrow "Are you ok?"

"I feel…a little tipsy to be quite honest with you Mr Pensive." They landed so she was lying on the ground and he was holding his weight above her, he laughed

"…how much did you drink last night?" he questioned,

"Nothing…why?" she questioned staring at him with raised eyebrows, he frowned and pushed off the ground, he stood and then took her hand helping her up. They suddenly became very close, their eyes connecting with each others. Her mouth became dry and she blinked, her eyes travelling from his arms with held her upright to his handsome face.

"You…you…" she trailed off her voice a whisper, "Peter I-" suddenly something tightly wrapped itself around her waist and she gasped in fright. She was pulled backwards and she yelped with the sudden force, her arms had been glued down to her body but thick rope. She looked up her eyes wide at Peter who was glaring up at someone, she turned to see Ash he stood a little way up the hill, his expression was light annoyance, like when something doesn't go the way you want it to. He was holding the end of the rope and she blinked, suddenly things rushed back to her…_that's_ why she'd been up on the hill! That was why!

"Let her go." Peter's voice rang out through the valley with the sound a king would be proud of. It was still early morning and the birds were awoken but no bird sang. Perhaps it was in fear of Ash…

"Why? Tell me Pensive, why would I do that?" he asked eyebrows raised, "I need something that she has." He said a smile coming to his face, she struggled against the ropes but they were too thick, to tightly bound.

"Your not taking her anywhere." His voice was cold and forceful, she swallowed and looked back up at him, Ash walked down the hill and stopped right behind her, she turned in surprise and tried to walk away but he pulled her back against him. His arm around her waist and his lips very near her ear, this made her shudder.

"Listen princess," he said quietly so only she could hear "Unless you cooperate, will kill him. Simple."

"You wouldn't dare." She said shakily, she heard him smirk

"Would you like to test that theory?" she glanced up and saw from trees and shadows a few moments, she could see people waiting, waiting for the signal to kill him.

"No!" she said loudly, Peter's eyes locked straight onto hers,

"What," he said confidently "Did you say to her?" He was angry and Sam could see it, she closed her eyes.

"He told me t-to…" she reopened her eyes and looked straight at him "Tell you how I'm friends with him…he's…" she trailed off avoiding Peters gaze "how he's who I trust…who i…" she gritted her teeth.

"Say it." Ash hissed into her ears, his hands on her arms,

"Who I love…" it almost hurt her to say it. The thing Peter did next completely surprised her,

"I'm not buying that…" he crossed his arms and smirked "Sam I think you need acting lessons." She pouted and stared angrily at him. "If you love him so much, how come you flinch every time he even comes near you?"

"Hm…" Ash said "Well as that didn't work, let's try plan B." suddenly she felt herself being lifted up and over Ash's shoulder she screamed in fright and kicked with her legs as he ran towards a jet black horse.

"PETER!!" She screamed looking back at him, he'd been surrounded by at least twenty werewolves, what she didn't know was that Peter could take them easily and it was just a distraction for Ash to get away with her.

"GET OFF ME!" She shrieked as he placed her onto the horse and climbed on behind her, her eyes narrowed as she tried elbow him but the ropes were just too tightly bound around her arms. "PETER!" She screamed again, "WHAT DO I DO?!?!" She cried looking past Ash at Peter who had just stabbed a werewolf with his sword.

"I DON'T KNOW!" He cried exasperated,

"YOU DON'T KNOW?!?!?!" She shouted back but suddenly she screamed ducking as her brother jumped through the air and wrestled Ash to the ground, the sudden shout from Ash caused the horse to begin to gallop forward. Sam screamed, what did she do?! Her eyes were wide with fear as she tried to grab the reins with her hands that were bound to her body. "HELP!" She shouted looking over her shoulder, Peter was busy kicking Werewolves and Liam was punching Ash quite violently in the face and hadn't noticed that his sister was on a horse charging away from the city. "LIAM!!! I SWEAR TO GOD! IF YOU DON'T HELP ME I'M GOING TO DIEEEEEEE!" She screamed trying so hard to wriggle out of the ropes. She shut her eyes and edged her hand out of the ropes, she winced as she did so, it was burning her skin off each time she moved her hand. Her hand grabbed the rein and he eyes shot open, she smiled and pulled with one hand, the horse turned in a full circle before stopping and she slipped off and hit the ground shoulder first.

"Ow…" she said looking up at the sky the sun had raised quite a way now and she sighed closing her eyes. Suddenly she felt a presence above her and she opened one eye

"You ok?" Peter asked, looking at her, she laughed

"Mmm…" she sat up and winced slightly, "Can you cut these ropes off me already?" she questioned he smiled slightly and took the dagger out of his belt and cut away the ropes. She smiled at him in thanks and she glanced behind her, all the were wolves lay dead behind her, she looked at him surprised, he was looking at them one arm leaning against his knee.

"Sometimes it's needed." He said looking at her, she nodded and he helped her up once again, her shoulder was bleeding and some of her hand had been rubbed red raw and had rope burns on it.

"Thanks…" she said

"What for?" he questioned keeping his arm behind her back so she didn't fall over

"Well…I didn't die." She smiled to herself; Liam dragged the unconscious body of Ash behind him and brushed the blood off his knuckle. She frowned,

"Liam Jesus…" she said kneeling down to the unconscious body, Liam and Peter exchanged glances, the same question, why did she care about a boy that just tried to kidnap her?

* * *

**Sorry if it's a bit rubbish, i just need to get the feel of the story again. thanks.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Eleven

God damn you Pevensie

She narrowed her eyes; arms crossed, glaring at him. Peter rolled his eyes and talked to Trufflehunter,

"Just keep an eye no her…" he said quietly so Sam couldn't hear, to the badger who nodded happily,

"Yes sire…I must tell you…she is hard to keep an eye on…"

"I know," he laughed lightly, "If she tries to go anywhere tell me and I'll bring her straight back ok?"

"Yes sire," he bowed and went back to his table in the library, Peter then walked carefully over to Sam, he could hear her teeth grinding.

"Sam…" he said raising an eyebrow, "Come on…don't be like this."

"Be like this?!" she hissed at him "You are trying to! To..." she couldn't think of the right word "Keep me captive in this godforsaken library!" She exclaimed

"It's just to keep you safe," he said calmly, making direct eye contact with her, she sighed audibly and said

"God damn you and your eyes Penensie…" he smiled charmingly and she rolled her eyes, "What do you expect me to do?"

"Read?" she looked at him with a deadly glare,

"Oh ha…ha." She said, she paused thinking for a second "Peter can you promise me something?" she asked, his quirked in eyebrow

"What?"

"Can I talk to him?" she said hurriedly

"No." he said dead pan, his arms crossed over his chest,

"Please! Peter please!" she begged him, pulling on his sleeve like a little girl, "I want to know what he wanted!"

"Well hopefully your brother is finding that out…" she looked at him and sighed shaking her head,

"Please Peter…at least don't hurt him." Peter's expression changed to a frown

"…Why would you care about what happens to him anyway?" he said, a serious look on his face,

"Because, he's still a human being Peter! He still has feelings and there is good in everyone-"

"Not him…" both turned startled to see Crystal standing there looking at them, her skin was paler than usual and she looked tired "He…the things he's done Sam…he's not a good person." Her eyes were wide and something sad lurked behind them

"You wouldn't even give your own brother a chance?"

"No…because he didn't care when he almost killed Liam…and me…why should I care about him?" Sam blinked confused

"He's…Crystal he's your brother…" she trailed off amazed

"Only by blood…I feel nothing for him but hate…he means nothing to me." The scary thing was…she meant it. Sam looked at her,

"How can you say that?"

"Because Liam means more to me than anything in this world…I'd die for him." Peter and Sam watched as she walked away from them into the library, suddenly a thought came to Sam

"Peter…where's Maria?" Peter frowned and looked around as if she was going to be in the library

"You know I have no idea." Sam narrowed her eyes thinking, Peter's eyes studied her face,

"Sam…what are you thinking?" She looked up at him and flashed a smile at him

"Nothing…look go and make sure my brother hasn't killed him please," she had to almost push him out of the library

"Alright! I'm going already!" He laughed before walking away, she watched him go and then turned to look at Trufflehunter who was watching her curiously, she smiled a little and then walked swiftly to where Crystal had disappeared to.

The stunning blonde was standing with a book in her hand, her eyes scanning the pages,

"Crystal…" she looked up at Sam and smiled pleasantly "I need your help."

* * *

Maria looked down at the unconscious boy, her eyebrows raised

"Maria…it took you long enough." He turned her attention to the young man that was chained to the wall

"Shut up." She said before grabbing the keys from Liam's belt and walking to unlock him from the wall "I want that girl out of here Ash. Sooner rather than later."

"Don't worry…she will be." He said rubbing his wrists as she unlocked the chains

"Oh and thanks for the almost stabbing me!" She said hitting him around the head

"Hey, the more realistic the better…your reaction was needed." She rolled her eyes and threw him the keys to unlock his arms; he did so and then stood up,

"That boy's going to pay for hitting me so many times." He said glaring at Liam,

"Whatever…boys are to easy to persuade. But listen to me Ash, Pensive is mine, you can't kill him, I need him alive in order to get him to love me back alright?"

"Fine…as long as I get Samantha I'm happy,"

"What about your sister?" Maria asked, Ash shrugged

"I don't care, do what you want with her," He looked down at Liam and took his sword

"Why do you want his sword?"

"Well there's the slight problem of um, oh I don't know, them taking mine!" He said angrily and Maria crossed her arms rolling her eyes,

"Fine, get out of here before Peter realises I let you out." Ash nodded and smiled before opening the dudgeon room door and running out, Maria pulled the door shut and locked it, taking the keys with her.

* * *

"OI!" A centaur guard suddenly came around the corner and frowned seeing Liam in the cell

"Um…sir how did?-"

"Does it really matter?!" he said glaring at the guard "JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE!" the guard nodded and opened the door using his set of keys, Liam stormed out and began running up the steps to the first floor of the castle.

"Liam…Liam what are you doing?" He turned to see Susan staring at him

"Bad…something…Ash…" he said breathing hard from all the running she looked at him confused "Gone…escaped!"

"What?! How?" He shrugged

"Someone…knocked me out…" he breathed,

"Do you have any idea who it was?" He shook his head,

"I was asking him questions about why he wanted Sam and…it just… happened." He frowned "Where the hell is Peter and my sister?" he asked looking at her desperately,

"I know she's in the library, Peter's around here somewhere…Caspian, do you know?" Liam frowned, he hadn't realised Caspian was in the room, he turned to look over at the fire place where Caspian sat, his back against the wall. He shook his head slowly, frowning gently.

"I am sorry Liam, I do not." Then a small smile crept onto his lips "I've been with Susan all day." Liam witnessed Susan turn slightly pink, he stood up "I'll get my guards to secure the castle and help you look."

"Thanks."

* * *

Lucy walked into her bedroom, placing her notebook down and the pencil before walking to the window, she hummed gently to herself and walked to her bed.

"Hello Lucy." She whipped around, her eyes wide, her heart began to thump in her chest at the sight of him and she backed away until her back hit the wall.

"What do you want?" she asked, her eyes glued on him, terrified

"Well…as you're the only one that can't really do any damage to me…I thought it would he easier to use you as ransom."

"R-ransom? Why? What do you want?" Ash smiled crookedly

"Simple…Samantha."

* * *

"OH PEVENSIE!" Ash bellowed over the battlements, he stood on the castle wall his sword at the throat of a shaking Lucy, "COME OUT PETER!" He shouted, guards whipped around, most gasping and muttering as Lucy clenched her fists together, closing her eyes tightly.

"Ash..? LUCY?!" It came from the window and it was not Peter, it was Sam, her eyes widened and she pushed off the window frame and ran down the tower steps slamming the door to that section to the battlements open and stepping over the bodies that Ash had killed. "What are you doing?!" she said breathlessly, her eyes flickering with worry "Let her go Ash…please just let her go!" Sam was not one to beg, never had she in her life begged for something but Lucy…Lucy was so fragile and small, she was somebody who's life you did not risk, even instead of fighting you had to beg…you would beg.

"Oh pretty little Lucy…such a shame isn't it."

"Sam go!" Lucy whispered shaking her head her eyes wide, "Go now!"

"No don't go," Ash said, a smile coming to his lips "The funs just beginning!" he laughed hysterically "See I'm waiting for Peter, then this will become _much _more fun."

Suddenly the courtyard flooded with people, Narians came in, all gasping at the sight and Peter and Ed pushed to the front of the crowd, on the other battlement, Crystal and Liam stood opposite, worry etched on their faces.

"Please, your one man!" Sam cried "Just let her go!"

"No…see Sam you need to learn a lesson in hostage taking, always take one, the person who can fight back the least and two, the person everybody would hate most to lose, simple really and it makes my demands happen."

"LET HER GO YOU MONSTER!" Susan was being held back by Caspian, which was a good idea because if Susan ran up there she could risk Lucy being killed.

"Monster? Oh yes, I completely agree with you on that one." Ash nodded laughing again "Right, shall we see what it all comes down to?" Peter gritted his teeth, he already knew. "Conditions for the safe release of dear little Lucy here," he turned to look at Sam and then he turned his attention to Peter, he _wanted_ to see his reaction "Her," he pointed his free hand at Sam, muttering came over the courtyard and a second later before anyone could say anything else,

"Done." Everyone's attention was directed to Sam who looked at him with determined eyes "I'll come with you. Just let her go-"

"NO!" It was Lucy that was shouting, she shook her head "You're too important! Aslan told me!"

"Shut up." Ash growled at her, Lucy turned her attention to her eldest brother, appealing to him to not let this happen

"Peter! She's more important than I am!" she gasped "Please don't!" Peter swallowed and looked up at Lucy

"I'm sorry Lou." Lucy looked at the ground and felt the tears come from her eyes,

"It's going to be ok Lucy." Sam smiled sadly; she walked up to them slowly, Lucy shaking her head, tears coming down her cheeks

"No…no you can't!" She whimpered, Sam looked at Ash as she came face to face with him

"Now…let…her…go…" she said slowly, Ash raised his arms up and stepped backwards,

"Ok, Lucy go to Peter now," Lucy stood for a moment looking at Sam, watching the air tug at her hair and her grey eyes glitter slightly and then said

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU!" It was to quick for her to stop, Lucy lunged at Ash and began attacking him and it was to late, his sword swiped downwards in slow motion, Lucy's eyes contracted in fear and Susan began to scream, Caspian not being able to hold on any longer and Sam gasping a tear falling from her cheek to the ground, Peter and Ed shouted her name at the same time and Crystal shut her eyes tight shut leaning into Liam as the sword came down. And as you can guess a person so small could never win against a metal blade that big...

* * *

**Andddddddd que a cliff hanger. Yes i've been away for what seems like years doesn't it? Well i have new ideas and insperation since re-awaking my love for this story by watching the second film again, i think really i just needed an uber long break from it. Hope you like this chapter, i do, i think it shows a bit more Lucy, i'm also planning on doing a chapter on Ed as well because he seems to be getting a rough deal by my writing and when i watched the movie again he's not like a child...he's more mature. Anyway, sorry again and i hope you like it. Much love, star-crossed-eyes. Reviewwwwwwww please. **


End file.
